


just give it time

by tyah



Category: Most Likely to Succeed, Superlatives #3, Superlatives Series – Jennifer Echols
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Superlatives #1, Superlatives #2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyah/pseuds/tyah





	just give it time

“Hm. Of course, she did.” Sawyer replied as he and Kaye walked back to the parking lot from band practice.

His hair was still wet from the shower he had just taken but the late summer sun beating down on them had him close to heating up again.

Tia had beat him to the punchline.

The senior class superlative voting results had been announced while everyone was still on the field. Most Likely to Go to Jail is what his peers hailed Sawyer, which didn’t faze him if he were being honest. Before he had even stepped foot on school property everyone knew that his father was an ex-con. He mused that it must have been some juicy gossip for the news to travel so fast and living here for the past two years confirmed as much since the most exciting thing that happened here was the weekly football game.

Who the hell cared what they thought anyway?

Tia was voted Biggest Flirt which he wasn’t all that fussed about either until DeMarcus announced that she snagged the title with the new guy, Will who for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint irked him to no end. Most people probably would think it’s because he and Tia hooked up occasionally, but they did that out of convenience than more than anything. He only reacted that at the car just now because that was…well, it was hilarious.

And it was easier to get by with humour and to deflect from everything else going on in his life.

“So how long have you been doing the word of the day?” Kaye asked quietly, his arm was draped loosely around her shoulders and surprisingly she hadn’t nudged him away yet. Since she was so much shorter than him her hand was low on the middle of his back, her hand warming his skin through the thin material of yellow polo shirt. 

Of course, voted Most Likely to Succeed would ask him this question. 

Ever since last spring when he got the job as mascot they were in closer proximity. He’d watch as she would lead her squad in cheers, hype up the crowd and dance around in that tight, little skirt. She still wore her cheerleading uniform, wrapped up in the school colours black and red. As the Pelican he could just about get away with the most ridiculous stunts and an audience would laugh it off. Everyone loved the Pelican; he represented the school, and nothing compared to the energy a stadium full of people gave off at a home game. However, his favourite part of the halftime show was when Kaye would step up on the football field.

Sometimes he wondered if he was being too obvious with his long-withstanding crush because he easily gravitated towards her when she was around. He guessed that the only thing helping hide his crush was the giant bird costume. Mimicking when Kaye led the other cheerleaders in a dance break while dressed as a giant waterfowl made it seem more like a playful bit.

“What?”

“I saw it on the app on your phone,” Kaye explained quickly, her eyes widening marginally before looking down at her crisp, white sneakers.

“Oh, um I guess since last year, needed it for the ACT to build vocab,” Sawyer admitted to her as his arm lightly jostled against her neck when they reached a dip in the ground.

“Wow.”

“What?” He questioned her again and they stopped in the middle of the parking lot. “Is it so hard to believe that I’d have a propensity for wordplay?”

Actually, she was impressed that he cared about school, but she couldn’t let him know that. 

Unperturbed by his ‘wordplay’ she rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. “No, we’re in the same English class.”

“True.” He agreed, leaning in, he bent his neck so he was eye level, “And I wouldn’t want to suffer at the hands of Mr Frank with anyone else.”

She folded her arms, not breaking his gaze but let the smallest hint of a smirk blossom on her full lips. If Sawyer thought that he could flirt and charm the pants off her as he did with most of the girls in their class, then he was sorely mistaken. They did this dance daily, so it was very much expected, there was something about him that kept her guessing and she found herself wanting to know more about him.

“I think you’ve acclimatised to the temperature in that bird suit and the heat has gone to your brain,” Kaye said.

“Ah ‘acclimatised’, good one.” He slipped his hands into his front pockets. “You know you dropping these subtle hints about my wellbeing is sweet, Kaye. If you wanted to be the one to nurse me back to health, you should have just said so.”

“Oh yeah, that’s really what I want,” Kaye laughed, her head angling upwards when she felt his two fingers on the curve of her chin, drawing her attention back to him.

“If there's anything else you want all you have to do is ask.” He asked softly with his eyes were burning intensely into hers so much that her throat went dry and her heart rate sped up.

The moment was interrupted by a loud honking sound.

“Kaye!”

Aidan sat a few feet away on the hood of his car and started to slide down. “You’re making me late.”

“I have to go,” She stepped back, suddenly regaining her senses. Sawyer was this way with everyone, and she had a boyfriend. It couldn’t happen.

“Until next time, Ms Gordon,” He said, affecting a British accent. Sawyer took a hold of her left hand and bowed forward, exaggeratedly.

She straightened and walked back to the car, her cheeks burning the whole time.


End file.
